1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil pressure sensor and more particularly an oil pressure sensor which is simply constructed, of high precision, invulnerable to be securely applicable to measure oil pressure in all occasions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two types of conventional oil pressure sensors, one is the ceramic type and the other the mechanical type.
(1) The ceramic type is made of ceramic material by precision technology. As the ceramic material has several advantages like stable in property, electrically insulative, better rigidity and resistive to abrasion, the ceramic type oil pressure sensor is thus of better accuracy, and durable. However, its fabrication process is complicated with the result of high production cost and expensive market price.
(2) The mechanical type is manufactured according to the traditional mechanical procedure. It is advantageous with simple in construction, easy for production and the market price is lower than that of an equivalent ceramic one. As a result, it has been occupying a wider market than the ceramic type. However, the latter is rather inferior to the former in measurement accuracy, and vulnerable, yielding to abrasion after long time use that further leads to aggravating the measurement accuracy, and even breaking down the sensor. Further to this, the mechanical type is bulky, awkward and not so convenient to use.
For these shortcomings inherent to the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
In a bid to rectify the present situation described above, the inventor of the present invention has plunged into this matter with great effort for years for studying how to solve the existing problems, and finally come up with a novel type of an oil pressure sensor which will be disclosed below.